Pokemon Neo Adventure: Pewter's Challenge Part 1
by PokeMaster.Max
Summary: This is a new Pokemon Adventure, with new characters and new experiences. The heroes of this story have already met and some of them will be facing Pewter's Leader.


"At last, we arrived at Pewter City!"

It was a sunny day when our heroes got at that city, hoping to challenge Pewter city's Gym Leader and hoping to find new adventures.

"C'mon, I can't wait to challenge the Gym Leader!", said Ray, while running towards the city.

"Wait up, we don't even know where the Gym is!", Terry answered. "How can I make you understand..."

Ray was running enthusiastically while thinking what the first thing he does will be when he defeats the Leader.

But...

"Watch out!", Terry shouted.

But there was no time to reach

"Woah!"

Ray crashed with a person and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watched my way, It's all my fault", said Ray while giving his hand to the girl he had crashed, in order to help her to stand up.

"No, it's ok, I'm always distracted, so it may had been my fault", answered the girl.

"Are you ok?", asked Terry.

"Yes, sure", smiled the girl. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Amy, and this is one of my good friends, Butterfree. Say hi, Butterfree."

"Free", was the only thing the Butterfree said.

"Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Terry, and this is my friend, Ray".

"We both are from Littleroot town, in Hoenn region. We are here to earn a Boulderbadge".

"So you two are attempting to become Pokemon Masters?".

"Sure, and we will become", said Ray.

"What about you, Amy?", asked Terry.

"I'm a Pokemon Coordinator and I came here only to visit Pewter City, somebody told me it's great, so here I am".

"Yes, it's great. Or that's what I think".

"Hey Terry, c'mon, let's go. Remember we have a challenge ahead", Ray remembered.

"You are right, we shall go Amy. Want to come with us?", asked Terry.

"Right, it would be cool to watch a Gym fight", smiled Amy.

After some minutes, they arrived to Pewter Gym, of course, with Amy guiding them. They entered the building, without expecting what challenges they will be facing ahead.

Pewter Gym's fighting arena was made of earth and dust and over 50 of it was covered with rocks, huge and small ones.

"Wow!", Amy said, surprised. "Is there some doubt that the Leader will use earth or rock type Pokemon?".

"You bet", Terry ironically answered.

They walked towards the arena, looking from their left to their right, from above to below, still astonished because of their first time being in a Pokemon Gym.

"I'll go first", Ray rushed to say and stand on the challenger's rectangle. "Come on, we want our medal!".

No answer at all. If it weren't because of our three characters, the Gym would be completely empty.

"Is there anyone here?", Amy asked.

On the opposite wall, behind the Leader's rectangle there was a door. After Amy's words, it slightly opened. A boy (who's shape is very similar to Brock's as seen in Pokemon series) turned up. He had a sandwich in his hands.

"Sorry, I was eating. It's lunchtime, you shouldn't be here until three o'clock".

"Oops! He's right! We are sorry!", said Ray.

"Nah, it's ok. C'mon, I'll give you a private fight, do you want?"

"Wow, excellent, I'll have my badge faster than what I thought".

"I wouldn't think that, let me call the Judge of this battle", said the Leader.

He walked inside the door.

"Ok, I'll take a seat, the rest is up to you, friends", Amy mentioned while sitting on the spectator's zone.

The door opened again and the Leader showed up again, this time with a girl who was dressed in orange and carried two flags in her right hand. The girl walked by the edge of the arena, until she reached the middle of it.

"Ready for the fight!", said the Leader. "Who will be first?"

"I'll take up your challenge!", Ray dared to say.

They both stayed for almost five seconds staring at each other's eyes until the Judge talked.

"This is an official Pokemon fight. Only one Pokemon allowed per trainer. There is no time limit. A Boulderbadge is in game. Ready trainers?"

"I always am", Ray answered.

"Start!", the Judge shouted.

"Go, Pidgey!".

A Pidgey flew out of Ray's Pokeball, flapped its wings and moved to the center of the arena.

"You must have plenty a lot of confidence on your Pokemon to send it, knowing this is a Rock type Gym. I'll show you how wrong you are! Go! Geodude!"

A Geodude fled out of a Pokeball thrown by the Leader and smashed the ground by the time it reached the arena.

"Uh oh, I think Ray is in trouble", Amy thought in a loud voice.

"You don't know Ray as I do", answered Terry with confidence. "He always turns up with a surprise at the very last second".

"Pidgey, Sand Attack, now!"

Pidgey flapped its wings and created a huge sand curtain.

"Don't daydream, you don't have a single chance against my Rock Pokemon. Geodude, Rollout!"

Geodude turned into a rolling rock and started to roll from here to there, inside the arena.

"You evaded my sand attack, but you won't evade this. Pidgey, Gust!

"You sure? Geodude, Harden!"

Pidgey threw a giant wind attack to Geodude who stayed in the same place.

"Ha! Take that!", Ray said.

When the dust curtain disappeared, Geodude was in the same place where he was before the attack.

"How?", shouted Ray.

"Now it's my turn. Geodude, Rock Tomb, now!".

Geodude smashed the floor and boulders started to fly as a consequence of the attack.

"Pidgey, evade those rocks!"

Flew evading the rocks, but he couldn't. One rock hit him and thrown him to the floor. It shouted of pain. The little bird was trapped down the rock which hit it.

"No, Pidgey!".

"Now you won't escape. I suggest you to surrender now, before your Pokemon get hurt seriously".

"Never!", Ray strongly said.

"So you are that kind of trainers who don't know when to surrender, am I right?", asked the Leader. "That's the main function of this Gym, making the inexperienced trainers know when it's the right time to surrender. I'll make you conscious of what might happen when you don't surrender at the right time. Geodude, Dynamic Punch!".

Geodude moved in front of Pidgey, slightly stared at it and raised its right hand. A white aura covering its hand could be seen.

"Oh no, Pidgey is lost!", Amy shouted.

"This can't be happening!", Terry shouted too.


End file.
